Political Views
César Editoras has no official political position nor does endorse any party in Portugal or the world. Nevertheless the company has many times endorsed authoritarian regimes, usually former USSR territories, and has as well many times supported what could be called "radical views" on themes such as Refugees, Euthanasia and Abortion. Were someone to place César Editoras somewhere along the political spectrum, that place would most likely be far down the right. Contrary to popular belief César Editoras firmly opposes Misogyny. Businesswise César Editoras mantains a strange yet profitable relationship with Niger, even though close political ideologies have never been adressed. César Editoras' political views were only known when the company decided to have a strong presence on social media, that is, from April 2014 onwards. On the Fall of 2015 César Editoras adopted "a more social interventive position". On Authoritarianism The first time an association between the company and an authoritarian regime was performed was on the 9th of May of 2014, when the "Radius of Action" of the company happened to be Portugal and DPRK Korea. On July 21st of the same year a group of North Korean goverment officials visited the company's Headquarters, at the time Boqueirão do Duro. The country of Vietnam was visited during August during a voyage the members undertook to Asia to strenghten ties between countries and company. In October 2016 César Editoras heavily praised Alexander Lukaschenko, president of Belarus, for being able to mantain an authoritarian leadership on the quiet, without yielding to foreign pressure. After the portuguese elections of October 2015 took place César Editoras attacked severely the three-party coalition which took office aproximately one month after. Not only did the company criticised António Costa's ethics, but implied also that the representative system was indeed weakening the country. Therefore César Editoras, following a long and unchanging ideological tradition, proposed that a "powerful and authoritarian leader with impressive rethorical skills" be put in charge. César Editoras believes, above anything else, in stability, achieved if necessary through opression, proibition and omission. Albeit being a portuguese company, César Editoras has never professed admiration for António de Oliveira Salazar , the famous and still acclaimed portuguese authoritarian figure of the 20th century. Yet it praises many other authoritarian leaders who are conisdered mobilizers, instead of conservative. Also Salazar promoted catholicism culturally, whereas César Editoras adopts a firm "atheist position, based on reason, honesty and modesty". On the ruling of the former portuguese prime minister André Lazarra spoke on the behalf of the company, saying that "Salazar was an hypocrit, like many other authoritarian leaders who ruled in a totalitarian fashion, but kept the church ever so close. While one limited liberties, the other argued man was born free, that freedom was bestowed upon man by God, the ultimate and supreme authority. A true leader must be coherent. Salazar did not make up his mind, he was weak". Social Issues Abortion César Editoras considers abortion to be "a fundamental right of the human being and a sign of modernity". The company also believes that approaching such a theme should only be done with calm. It states that "10 weeks is a perfectly acceptable deadline". The company considers that the question will never be fully solved, for in its root is the problem of life's definition. Because many people have different concepts of what life is and when it starts, there can never be an accurate answer to these situations. What César Editoras believes is that "at 10 or even at 13 weeks no fetus is a functional form of life, it is a project, with many organs still undeveloped and uncapable of feeling pain, merely responding slightly to touch". Members of César Editoras participated in a pro-life rally, infiltrating what they called "a popular kids' group", before starting a big fight alongside other "moles" which spread into a store and caused serious destruction. Euthanasia Refugees